The Dark Prophesy Trilogy
The Dark Prophesy Trilogy is a trilogy of stories based on the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. The trilogy consists of three books, The Boy No One Knew, Evil Little Follower and Dark Paradise. Evil Little Follower is the prequel to The Boy No One Knew and Dark Paradise is the sequel, though The Boy No One Knew was released first. The Boy No One Knew The main character, as in the point of view portrayed the most was Draco Malfoy, though later in the book, Falin Cerenbus Snape became a more prominent character. Primary Characters *Draco Malfoy *Falin Cerenbus Snape *Severus Snape *Mirianda Perios Snape *Illumine Shalom Snape *Hermione Granger *Miriad Hensul 1231536 1380153295552255 966204703 n.jpg|Draco Malfoy Falinagain.PNG|Falin Snape Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Snape Mirianda1.jpg|Mirianda Snape Illumine2.jpeg|Illumine Snape Hermione.jpg|Hermione Granger Miriad2.PNG|Miriad Hensul Secondary Characters *Jordan Stecks *Bellatrix Black *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Annenia Nysisian Snape *Lucius Malfoy *Fegas Praygun *Karnus Flejj *Georgie Perem *Angus Molohov Jordan Stecks2.jpg|Jordan Stecks Bellatrix-bellatrix-lestrange-15680786-1575-2100.jpg|Bellatrix Black Harry Potter (HBP promo) 3.jpg|Harry Potter Ron Weasley poster.jpg|Ron Weasley Annenia2.jpg|Annenia Snape 450px-Lucius from Order of the Phoenix.jpg|Lucius Malfoy Fegas Praygun.jpg|Fegas Praygun Karnus Flejj1.jpg|Karnus Flejj Georgie Perem.png|Georgie Perem Molohov.PNG|Angus Molohov Characters With Brief Appearances *Pansy Parkinson *Blaise Zabini *Albus Dumbledore *Neville Longbottom *Remus Lupin *Horace Slughorn *Molly Weasley *Eileen Prince *Tobias Snape *Sayik Cryptic Eden Praygun Pansy-Parkinson-pansy-parkinson-13390137-472-716.jpg|Pansy Parkinson Blaise Zabini.jpg|Blaise Zabini Albus Dumbledore (HBP promo) 3.jpg|Albus Dumbledore Remus.jpg|Remus Lupin MOLLY1.jpg|Molly Weasley EileenPrince.jpg|Eileen Snape Sayik.jpeg|Sayik Praygun Mentioned Characters Without Appearances *Narcissa Malfoy *Sirius Black *Fred Weasley *George Weasley Narcissa.jpg|Narcissa Malfoy Sirius-sirius-black-2110368-800-1067.jpg|Sirius Black Fred.jpg|Fred Weasley George.jpg|George Weasley Unmentioned Characters *Arthur Weasley *Bill Weasley *Percy Weasley *Lavender Brown *Pavarti Patil *Padma Patil ARTHUR1.jpg|Arthur Weasley Bill Weasley.jpg|Bill Weasley Percyweasley.jpg|Percy Weasley Evil Little Follower The main character, as in the point of view portrayed the most was Severus Snape, though later in the book, Falin Cerenbus Snape became a more prominent character. Primary Characters *Severus Snape *Bellatrix Black *Falin Cerenbus Snape *Mirianda Perios Snape *Illumine Shalom Snape *Annenia Evers *Susan Evers Young severus snape.jpg|Severus Snape Bellatrix23.jpg|Bellatrix Black Falin youngg.PNG|Malum Black|link=Falin Snape Miriandachild.jpg|Mirianda Black|link=Mirianda Snape Annenia2.jpg|Annenia Evers Babylumin.PNG|Illumine Black|link=Illumine Snape Secondary Characters *Kelly Evers *Randal Evers *Molly *Richard *Gregory Kelly1.jpg|Kelly Evers Randy.jpeg|Randal Evers Molly.jpg|Molly Richard.PNG|Richard Characters With Brief Appearances *Lord Voldemort *Lucius Malfoy *Narcissa Malfoy *Draco Malfoy *Lloick Rhoorest Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort 450px-Lucius from Order of the Phoenix.jpg|Lucius Malfoy Narcissa.jpg|Narcissa Malfoy Young Draco.PNG|Draco Malfoy Mentioned Characters Without Appearances *Mistral Malfoy *Harry Potter Mistral Malfoy.jpg|Mistral Malfoy|link=Mistral Malfoy Harry Potter (HBP promo) 3.jpg|Harry Potter|link=Harry Pott Unmentioned Characters *Arthur Weasley *Molly Weasley Dark Paradise Primary Characters *Jaybin Maburdan *Sayik Praygun *Aeverus Zhiazray *Cassius Fontayne *Draco Malfoy *Illumine Snape Jaybin2.jpg|Jaybin Maburdan|link=Jaybin Maburdan Sayiikk.PNG|Sayik Praygun|link=Sayik Praygun Aeverus.jpg|Aeverus Zhiazray|link=Aeverus Zhiazray Cassius.jpg|Cassius Fontayne|link=Cassius Fontayne Draco Malfoy Cover2.jpg|Draco Malfoy|link=Draco Malfoy Illuminee.jpg|Illumine Annyver|link=Illumine Snape Secondary Characters *Lapis Lazuli Gypsum *Feer Seindi *Yierra Dauben-Staves *Reini Grafi *Marcus Belensei *Miriad Hensul *Haridelle Black *Mardon Fontayne VI Slytherinsgirl.PNG|Lapis Lazuli Gypsum|link=Lapis Lazuli Gypsum Feer.jpg|Feer Seindi|link=Feer Seindi Yierra staves.PNG|Yierra Dauben-Staves|link=Yierra Dauben-Staves Reini.jpg|Reini Grafi|link=Reini Grafi Miriad2.PNG|Miriad Praygun|link=Miriad Hensul Heridelle Black.png|Haridelle Black|link=Haridelle Black Mardon Fontayne VI.PNG|Mardon Fontayne VI|link=Mardon Fontayne VI Marcus.jpg|Marcus Belensei|link=Marcus Belensei Characters With Brief Appearances *Aphrodite Higgins *Katrina *Lucas Baughman *Yired Arky *Jule Legirema *Chep Ganley *Neril Van buren *Gaclya Zraket